The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to an improved double-ram striker assembly.
The double-ram striker assembly of the conventional pneumatic tool is composed of two ring-shaped ram bodies and a shaft anvil. The ram bodies are coaxially fitted on the shaft anvil. Two opposite end faces of the ram bodies attach to each other. The ram bodies alternately circularly respectively ram the jaw blocks formed on the shaft anvil. Accordingly, a torque is output through the shaft anvil. When the ram bodies are moved relative to each other for ramming the jaw blocks, the end faces of the ram bodies will abrade each other at high speed. As a result, the loss of power is increased and the wear of the components is speeded to shorten using life of the striker assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,111 discloses a striker assembly in which the edges of the two separated jaw blocks are connected with a ring. Therefore, the weaker edges of the jaw blocks are reinforced. When rammed, the jaw blocks have better strength to avoid damage. However, the above shortcomings existing in the prior art still can be hardly eliminated.